The Lust for Power: Chapter 13
Josh's P.O.V I sensed something, and I stirred in my sleep. It must have been Kari in her dreams, checking out on me. When I opened my eyes, She's gone. I whimpered to call her back, but just then, Nyx appeared beside me. "Aww... longing for your little girlfriend, are you?" Nyx teased. "Don't worry, you're just a part of the bargain. Once she joins me, you're free to go." I can't take anymore of this, I started to cry. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh, don't cry Josh. It's only for a few more days, then it's all over." I turned away from her and closed my eyes. I silently prayed to Hyperion. Dad, If you're around, please help me, and please... help my friends, they're on a quest to save me. Nyx seemed to know I'm praying silently to Hyperion because she grabbed my legs and dragged me somewhere else. When we reached a spot where it's way colder than before, Nyx grabbed me and shoved me into a corner. I wept silently so Nyx won't see me crying. What is going on? What took them so long? How many monsters left do they have to face? I wished I could be with them since I'm vital to their quest. Apparently, this room is way colder than before. I started shivering. Apparently, there's a thermometer just beside me. It read 36 degrees Fahrenheit. It almost reached the freezing point. I still can't move. I felt my life force deteriorating each passing second. Just then, Elizabeth entered the room. "The monsters that we send previously had failed to stop them, mistress. But don't worry, I have sent The Erymanthian Boar, 6 Laistrygonian Giants and a dozen of scythian dracaenas to hamper their quest." "Excellent." Nyx mused. "They will never save my daughter's little boyfriend in time." Nyx turned to me. "Oh, it's getting very cold, isn't it? Don't worry, you're just going to suffer hypothermia, nothing major." I shivered more. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I cry. I tried to slither myself to the warmer place but it turns out that I only moved on inch. I sighed. ''I'll never get rescued in time. ''Then, I fall asleep. In my dreams, I saw Kari sleeping, and she seemed to be looking at me. I murmured in my dream. "Kaariii" It seems strange though, the fact that I was gagged physically, but my spirit wasn't gagged. She seemed to be confused, wondering where the voice had come from. I kept shivering from the cold. I tried again. "Kari?" Finally, Kari turned around in my direction, and her eyes widened. "Josh is that, you?" I nodded weakly. "Josh!" Kari turned to my direction and lunged to hug me "Kari, they're sending more monsters, there's Erymanthian boar, half a dozen laistrygonian giants and a dozen of scythian dracaenas. Go tell your friends." and the dream was cut short when Nyx appeared in my dream. "So, you're visiting her through dreams, huh? How clever." Then Nyx opened her hand and the last thing I saw before the dream faded is the darkness engulfed me." I woke up with a start. I'm back in the dark cavern. My body felt weaker than ever before. I started crying again. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page